The Aftermath of Sozin's Commit
by KataangLover87
Summary: What happened after the passionate kiss Aang and Katara shared at the end of the series? Read on to find out! Romantic Kataang Fanfiction. Rated M for a reason.


Chapter 1: Sozin's Commit Part 5

Finally this terrible war has been put to an end by the Avatar. As the rest of his friends gather around Sokka and his painting of the crew, which from what he could hear was crude and mildly insulting, Aang walked out to the balcony to admire the sun set, in the back of his mind hoping that a certain water bender would follow him. And she did. Dressed in a lovely sink gown that clung to her elegant curves, her wavy brown hair down and flowing, Aang couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. He could only look at her, waiting for her answer to the question he posed before, "is it true that you don't have any feelings for me?"

His eyes were full of hope and a little sad, and Katara finally knew how he felt on the day he suddenly kissed her before the invasion. She blushed as she came near Aang, and rather than tell him "I love you", she gave him a warm hug, and a passionate kiss. Though they were new at this, they kissed deeply, explored each other's mouths with lustful haste, all the while clinging to each other in a tight embrace. They couldn't stop, finally all the feelings they had kept inside for months were being let out, and the passion was intense. If only they weren't interrupted.

Their friends eventually noticed their absence. Luckily, it was Toph who came to get them. "Hey, I can't _see_ what you guys are doing but their sure are a lot of vibrations from you two!" she said. They hastily pulled apart and wiped their faces. "Uh, what did you want Toph?" said Aang, hoping she would drop the subject. "We're all going to have dinner at the palace dining hall. You can come, unless you'd rather be ALONE right now…" Toph replied with a smug grin. "We'd love to go!" Katara chimed in. "Alright, let's go already, I'm starving!" the unladylike earth bender bellowed.

As they walked to the dinner, Katara whispered "I really would have liked to be alone with you more though" into Aang's ear, to which he replied with a wink, "we always have the night." This left the young water tribe girl blushing furiously. Suki noticed and asked "Are you alright? Do you have a fever Katara?" Sheepishly she replied that she was "fine, thank you".

The two lovers were so full of desire for one another that they had little appetite. Aang hardly touched his lettuce leaves (Since the Fire Nation has such a meaty diet, this was his vegetarian main dish), and Katara only had a few bites of her grilled fish. Sokka talked endlessly about his part in the battle, gloating about how he, with the help of Toph and Suki, took out a dozen airships. Even though the group had all heard this story five times, there were some new faces at the table and Sokka could wait to belt out every detail of his crowning accomplishment. Aang and Katara tried to make small talk, but they kept getting lost in each other's eyes, yearning for the formalities to be over with. While they really enjoyed the company of their friends, at this particular moment their minds were elsewhere.

Finally! Dinner was over and now they were retiring to their rooms in the palace guest house. Thanks to a little intervention from Sokka who had heard about the make out session from Toph, Katara and Aang's rooms were as far apart as possible. The guest house had a simple lay out, all five bedrooms were lined up right next to each other along a hall way. At the end of the hall way there is a restroom. Aang and Katara were escorted to their rooms by the palace servants and had to say "good night" reluctantly. Sokka thought he would stay up to listen for footsteps, certain that his baby sister was up to no good. Alas, Sokka fell sound asleep five minutes later.

"It's quite dark now, the others are surely asleep, and I can always say I'm going to the restroom!" Katara thought to herself. Anxious and excited, she wore a lovely red silk robe (provided with the room), and it gaped a little, showing a hint of cleavage. It went down only to the middle of her thigh, and she was a little embarrassed to have her sweetheart see her this way. In the back of her mind however, she thought "this will definitely turn him on." Slowly she cracked open the door, and carefully, carefully walked down the hall to Aang's room. "I really hope he's not sleeping…" All Clear! Gently she cracked open the door and motioned for Aang, who was wide eye with excitement, to be quiet.

"Katara!" Aang whispered. By the glow of the candle in his room, Katara in her red silk robe was the sexiest woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but blush. He too was wearing a silk sleeping robe, and he wondered if Katara liked what she saw, or did she think he looked childish?

Aang had prepared for her arrival. His room was lit up by numerous candles, arranged on top of the dresser, and vanity dresser, and edges of the room, giving the place a romantic feel. On the ground in the middle of the room he had laid out the crimson silk comforter and two pillows. If you are wondering why they are laying out on the floor, it's because Aang thought that moving around on the bed would be too noisy. When she walked in he had just lit the last candle, and she wondered where he found so many. After all, her room only had one, and here he had over a dozen. "How sweet of him" she thought. Maybe it was the candle lighting, but Katara could help but wonder if Aang's chest and abs had been this defined before. "I guess the fight with the Fire lord was a real workout" she chuckled to herself. Realizing she had just been standing there staring at the blushing air bender, she made her way to sit next to him.

"Hey Aang, I-"but before she could speak Aang pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. His eyes had changed, they were somehow dark, seductive, and she hadn't been prepared for that. "How useless words are, they just get in the way..." She thought, giving in to her own desires and running her hands up and down his back, the thinnest of the summer sleep robe allowing her to feel every muscle. Then unexpectedly, the mischievous air bender tugged at the sash of her rope and it immediately loosened, causing it to gape and reveal tender cleavage once hidden. "Aang" she panted, trying to cover herself, although she was just acting modest, she really did want him to go on. He had been gaping at the orbs he just revealed but then he looked up into her eyes and touched her cheek, "You're so beautiful Katara, words cannot do your beauty justice" he sai, that determined look in his eye fading for a bit, a bashful blush taking over. "You can keep going, I mean- … please …" katara shyly pleaded. At this he grinned almost deviously, and Katara wonder just what exactly was she asking for? All she knew was that she longed to be close to him, to feel him, in every possible way…

His confidence back he untied her sash completely, and carefully took the collar of her robe and pulled it down her shoulders. Now she was bare, sitting up her luscious curves shining in the candle light, since their play had caused her to sweat a little. She was hot with desire and Aang could sense it.

"His eyes glowed in the candle light, his stare melted the last of my defenses, why fight it? My daydreams are coming true," she thought and smiled alluringly at Aang.

He took her in his arms again and gave her another kiss, licking her lips , and then went down to her neck and was surprised to hear her sigh, and moan softly as he lick and sucked on her tender neck. "Oh, she really likes this, huh?" he continued to lick and suck on the same spot of her neck as she squirmed frantically, rubbing her hands up and down his back. When he released her she was panting, and he could see he left a mark on her fragile skin, then he traveled downwards.

He kissed a trail to her breast, and caught her taut nipple in his mouth, and this time she let out a little yell "Aaaang!" He traced circles around it with his tongue, and then enveloped it again with his mouth, listening carefully for his lovers approval, she was panting and squirming wildly now, but he wasn't about to let her go yet. He gave the same attention to her other peak so it wouldn't get jealous, and then she could take being still no longer.

As soon as he released her breast from his mouth, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto his back. Caught by surprise as he was he didn't resist, and now she was on top of him, leering down into his eyes. That look reminded him that she was the older, worldlier of the two; what secrets of passion did she know? Was he too slow? Did he not please her? His confidence drained away as he cowered a little, looking into her narrowed , almond eyes. "Katara…?" was all he could say, afraid in his rapture he had disappointed her. Her lips close to his ear she whispered, "Did you think I was the type of girl to just lie on my back the whole time?" He blushed violently at this, and let out a gasp as she sat up atop him and untied his sash, and hungrily torn his robe off him, revealing his defined chest and stomach. She marveled at how mature he had become in such a short time "And to think I once said you were a sweet little guy like Momo," she thought. Aang struggled to sit up, but she did not get off him. Balancing on his elbows he lifted his head to look at her, and now she surprised him with a kiss, and parted his lips with her tongue, then as his tongue entered her mouth she sucked on it tenderly. This made a spark run down Aang, from his tongue to his lower region. They released panting for air, as Aang gazed at her beautiful body, trying hard to etch it into his mind; Katara began to lick his neck, right below his ear. Now he knew why that drove her crazy! It was like lighting running up and down his neck, making him feel like he was losing control, he couldn't help but gasp and moan. So much for not being heard, at least the door was locked…or was it? Who could possibly care with all the excitement they were experiencing? Then she traced to contours of his chest with her tongue, stopping to lick his tender pink nipples….He was really panting now , "Ah..ah…Katarahhh…"

She never knew how invigorating it was to hear your lover pant your name. She wanted to play with him more. She got more daring and slowly traced the muscles of his abs with her hands and her tongue, and then arrived at his red briefs.

"Aahh" Aang let out a strangled cry when she ran her fingers under his briefs, gently stroking the hair there. She was now sitting between his legs, while he was sitting up, his weight on his thrust back arms. "What are you doing?" he panted, but all she noticed was the sheen of his skin and how his body looked more defined and sexy than ever. She slid her hands under his briefs again and this time pulled them off of him. "Ah!" She had felt his erection for some time now, but this was the first time she had seen it, she felt a little shy but then reached out and grabbed it .

AAhh! She liked that response , so she squeezed it, and Aang put his hand over hers and showed her what he wanted ,he moved it back and forth, up and down, moaning the whole time. A thought struck Katara and she knelt down and took his length in her mouth. Aang's eye widened with surprise and he covered his mouth to muffle a yell he couldn't contain. He ran his fingers through her hair as she moved her mouth back and forth over him, her tongue swirling around the tip as he panted breathlessly. And then he couldn't take it anymore, he felt a rush coming, and doubled over and came with a groan. Katara quickly released him from her mouth, but not before getting herself quite sticky…

Aang was in heaven after such a rush… but he was a little embarrassed to come on her face that way, he should have warned her. But seeing her like that, blushing, her eyes averted as she wiped off her mouth and neck with her hands, filled him with an even more intense passion. He couldn't let the night end this way.

He lifted her chin and stared deep into her icy pools of blue; he would do anything for her he thought to himself. And right now he wanted to give her the same ecstasy she had given him. He kissed her tenderly while massaging her breast. Then looked down at her smooth thighs, and ran his hands over them, making her sigh again. She had been sitting with her knees bent, legs together. He put a firm hand on both knees and drew them apart. He started at her knee, and then moved down, making a trail of open mouth kisses, his tongue exploring her silky skin. At the same time his hands lovingly massaged her tired muscles. This was to pleasure her of course, but also so she would be limber later…

"How tender Aang is! I love being pampered this way…"Katara thought. "AhhAhh…don't stop" she begged. He continued for a while, and then he was kissing and licking at the rim of her panties. Katara's pants became more noisy and ragged, and then Aang carefully slipped her panties off. She tried to resist to no avail and soon his head was back between her legs. He gently kissed her petals, and started to lick. This took Katara over the edge and she became very moist. Aang watched as she tossed and turned in enjoyment, and his desire increased tenfold, his erection was back with a vengeance and he thought that now she was ready.

He lifted himself and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kneeling over Katara he purred "I want to be inside you." That dark, seductive look in his eyes again. "I want nothing more" was her reply. She was yearning for him, and he knew this from how wet she had become. Gently he put two fingers inside her tight tunnel, to ready her. Sitting up in front of his lover's splayed legs he positioned himself and began pushing against her. She was so tight, he wondered how he would ever get in there, and then her opening began to stretch a little, and he pushed harder and harder until he was inside of her finally. She whimpered as a few drops of blood tricked down. Then he began thrusting his hips going deeper and harder each time until they were both panting and moaning and sweating! Katara cried out his name over and over again, and he drank in the red hot scene of his lover in the throes of passion. Wanting to try a different angle, he slowly turned her over, and once on her stomach she bent her knees. In this new position he could go deeper into her, and the change if angle gave Katara a whole new set of sensations. She cried out loudly and unrestrained now, forgetting to be quiet. He was so deep inside her now, and pumping so hard and fast, she lost control, and ….finally! She felt herself coming! She screamed Aang's name over and over and as her body tightened around his length he let go; all of his passion flowed out of him into his beloved.

Panting and sweaty, they collapsed into each other's arms. "So this was loving making?" They thought.

"Katara, let's go to the bed" Aang said softly with a smile. She lay down on the bed, while Aang picked up the comforter and pillows and brought them over. Katara couldn't stand being apart from him; as soon as he was close she grabbed him, the comforter falling over her feet, and the pillows to the floor. "The pillows" Aang said, "I don't want them. I just want you, Aang, just hold me now." "Of course Katara!" he grinned. Carefully, while holding a giggling Katara in one arm, he pulled the comforter over their bare forms.

"Katara, I...I love you."

"I know Aang, and I love you too." Katara blushed as she looked deep into Aang's grey, mysterious eyes.

"I've wanted to say "I love you" for such a long time, but the words seemed so weak, and so hard to say. If only you could touch my heart and feel for yourself how deep my love for you is, how unwavering. When I lost everything you gave me a family, a home. You inspire me every day with your smile. If you are by my side I feel like I can do anything and if it weren't for you, and my love for you, there's no way that I could have accomplished what I have. " He felt embarrassed for gushing like that, and hoped that his pure feelings transgressed his clumsy words.

She held his hand, and then lifted herself over him and placed her head on his heart.

"I can feel it…I can…" A single tear ran down her cheek and fell on his warm chest. He stroked her hair and she drifted off. Sleep soon can to Aang as well.


End file.
